In a video conference call, a camera may not be always available with one or more participants. This makes their participation in the video conference call quite difficult, and in some cases, impossible. The participants without a camera are unable to participate and/or are displayed as a static or blank image on another participant's computing device.
It is estimated, that in a typical video conference call, only 7% of communication is verbal and the remaining 93% of communication is non-verbal. Further, in the non-verbal communication, mostly 55% of communication is through body language of a user. Thus, when a camera is not available with a participant, there is zero communication through his or her body language. In some cases, the communication through body language enables a better understanding among the participants. Whereas in some cases of cultural differences, the communication through the body language creates lot of confusion. For example, in some cultural settings, making a lot of hand movements during communication is an acceptable gesture, whereas in some other cultural settings, it may be considered an offensive gesture.
Further, there may be some instances when video cameras are available with the participants of a video conference call; however, a bandwidth of communication link between respective computing devices is quite low, and is not sufficient to transmit the videos of the participants. Thus, the user experience of video conferencing may be unsatisfactory, particularly in low bandwidth settings and high latency connections.